


Insolitement vôtre - 24 : Fratrie (StarBook - HS #1)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Crack, F/M, Facebook, Family Issues, Father issues, House Palpatine, Missing First Names, Non-Canon First Names (some of them), Palpateen, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), So I created them, StarBook
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: La famille Palpatine est une famille absolument et définitivement dysfonctionnelle... est-ce que cela veut dire qu'ils sont incapables d'avoir une conversation correcte sur StarBook ?Premier hors-série de ma fanfiction “StarBook, le réseau des étoiles”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo :) Vous connaissez mon autre fic « StarBook, le réseau des étoiles » ? (Même si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas bien grave, hein ^^'). Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien posté de bien neuf depuis un bout de temps dessus, mais j'avais l'idée de vous proposer quelques hors-séries de temps en temps ici, des petits textes crackés qui n'ont pas grand chose à voir avec la fic d'origine xD
> 
> Pour cette première tentative... Oui, bon, ça va inclure Palpatine, vous l'avez deviné tout seuls bien sûr U_U' xDD  
> Les prénoms de sa mère et de ses frères et sœurs sont purement inventés, les personnages n'ayant jamais été nommés.
> 
> Et... euh... oui, j'ai un peu oublié de poster ça vendredi... donc effectivement on peut considérer ça comme du retard, de deux jours... Euh... POUR MA DÉFENSE J'ÉTAIS UN ZOMBIE VENDREDI SOIR, merci de votre compréhension xD

_Les cinq frères et sœurs Palpatine font partie d'une famille décidément très dysfonctionnelle, mais imaginons un instant des conversations StarBook relativement pas trop méchantes..._

 

 

 

 **Kervan Palpatine** [à] **Sheev Palpatine** : Tu sais grand frère, je sais que c'est toi qui a volé les trois bouteilles de vin de fleurs avant-hier, celles qui ont « mystérieusement » disparu de la cave de Convergence...

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Tu es ridicule, petit frère. Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? Je ne suis clairement pas celui de nous deux qui boit du brandy corellien en cachette dans ma chambre...

 **Kervan Palpatine** : … o.o'

 **Sheev Palpatine** : C'est tellement facile de vous clouer le bec, à tous les quatre, je ne comprends pas comment je peux encore y trouver du plaisir.

 **Isdain Palpatine** : Ce qui n'explique toujours pas cette histoire de vin de fleurs, Sheev.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer, petite sœur. Les bouteilles se sont simplement volatilisées. Ou bien un serviteur a pu passer par là...

 **Isdain Palpatine** : Cela n'aurait pas à voir plutôt avec le fait que tu avais une soirée de prévue avec Janus, et que tant qu'à voler de l'alcool autant prendre le meilleur et surtout, mettre Père en colère ?

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Tu crois vraiment que nous aurions bu un alcool aussi raffiné lors d'une fête entre amis ?

 **Janus Greejatus** : Il y a surtout eu un abus de vodka, oui !

 **Sheev Palpatine** aime ça.

 

 

 

 **Isdain Palpatine** [à] **Yram Palpatine** : Est-ce que tu m'as pris mon collier ??

 **Yram Palpatine** : Quel collier, grande sœur ?

 **Isdain Palpatine** : Celui avec la chaîne argentée et avec les pierres rouges et vertes. Que Mère m'a offert à mon dernier anniversaire !!

 **Yram Palpatine** : Non. C'est pas moi qui l'ai.

 **Isdain Palpatine** : Tu ne l'aurais pas vu traîner, par hasard ??

 **Yram Palpatine** : Euh... non, pas que je me souvienne. Je crois que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que tu l'as porté lors du banquet au palais, l'été dernier.

 **Isdain Palpatine** : C'est une catastrophe !! o.o'

 **Yram Palpatine** : Pourquoi ? On a pas de grand événement prévu ce week-end.

 **Isdain Palpatine** : C'était pas pour ça que je le cherchais.

 **Yram Palpatine** : Et pour quoi le cherchais-tu alors ?

 **Isdain Palpatine** : Euh... rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? ^^'

 **Amara Palpatine** : Isdain ! Tu n'as que quatorze ans, tu es trop jeune pour avoir des rendez-vous secrets avec d'autres personnes ! Sois digne de ton rang, ma fille.

 **Isdain Palpatine** : … Oui, Mère.

 

 

 

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Allez savoir comment j'ai atterri dans cette famille...

 **Aalon Palpatine** : Heureusement pour nos parents, tu es le seul raté d'entre nous. Nous sommes de bien meilleurs enfants que toi, grand frère.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : … Et si tu retournais lécher les bottes de Père, mon _tout petit_ frère ?

 **Cosinga Palpatine** : Et si tu cessais de nous afficher de la sorte sur un réseau social accessible à tous, Sheev ?

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Ne me privez pas de mon dernier plaisir, _Père_.

 **Cosinga Palpatine** : Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, espèce de morveux.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : « Morveux » est un terme presque affectueux, par rapport à tout ceux que j'ai pu entendre à la maison depuis que je suis petit...

 **Kervan Palpatine** : Père t'auras prévenu, mais tu n'en auras fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude en fait. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre des conséquences.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : Est-ce que tu m'as déjà entendu me « plaindre des conséquences » ?!

 **Cosinga Palpatine** : Suffit, les garçons !

 

 

 

 **Yram Palpatine** a posté une photo.

 **Cosinga Palpatine, Amara Palpatine** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Kervan Palpatine** : On est une bien jolie fratrie, hein ?

 **Isdain Palpatine** : Une superbe fratrie devant un superbe paysage.

 **Aalon Palpatine** : Heureusement que Sheev n'était pas là, le cliché aurait tout de suite été moins beau. Parasite.

 **Sheev Palpatine** : …

**Author's Note:**

> Je... je vous jure que je voulais faire un truc assez marrant, mais les conflits qui règnent au sein de la Maison Palpatine m'ont rattrapée x'( PAUVRE SHEEVICHOU, viens là que je te fasse un câlin mon choupinou.
> 
> À titre indicatif, voici la famille Palpatine que je me suis représentée pour écrire ce texte :  
> Cosinga (père – nom officiel),  
> Amara (mère – nom inventé piqué à une autre auteure xD),  
> Sheev (fils aîné... que tout le monde connaît U_U'),  
> Kervan (frère le plus âgé – nom inventé),  
> Isdain (sœur la plus âgée – nom inventé),  
> Yram (sœur la plus jeune – nom inventé),  
> Aalon (frère le plus jeune – nom inventé).
> 
> Janus Greejatus est – était – canoniquement un ami d'enfance de Sheev.


End file.
